Amusement Parks and Duo A Lethal Combination
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: Complete! When Duo gets bored, Heero 'sacrifices' a day of work to make him happy.


Title: Amusement Parks and Duo - A Lethal Combination  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Archive: www.angelfire.com/anime3/makotosagara/frames/fanfiction.html,  
  
www.sailorsandco.crosswinds.net/gundamwing/fanficiton/fanfiction.html, www.foreverfandom.net, www.fanfiction.net,  
  
Anywhere else, just ask.  
  
Category: Humor, Sap  
  
Pairing: 1x2x1  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Warnings: Sap, Shonen ai, OOC, lime, exhibitionism  
  
Disclaimers: Ok, the deal is, I don't own GW. I just like to play with the boys for a while before I give them back, in   
  
perfect condition, if not a bit happier. So no suing, because all I have is some lint. You want it?  
  
A/N: Well, this is for the darling Angel-chan! It's for her birthday! Happy birthday, sweetie. A 1x2x1 just for you!  
  
Symbols: *blah* emphasized word  
  
/blah/ thoughts  
  
"Heero, I'm bored," Duo, a striking boy of seventeen, with long chestnut hair in a braid that came down to his thighs and   
  
violet-blue eyes, said. His quiet, and quite busy, lover looked up from his work, leveling dark cobalt eyes at the nuisance.   
  
"Find something to do then. I'm busy," Heero, a half-Japanese boy, with chocolate brown hair that was perpetually messy   
  
and stunning blue eyes, replied.  
  
"But, I want *you* to help me find something to do," Duo whined, leaning close to the other boy, kissing the exposed   
  
skin of the other's neck.  
  
"Duo," Heero growled. As much as he enjoyed the feel of Duo being so close, the baka was interrupting his work, and   
  
that was *not* good. "I just told you I was busy."  
  
The American boy backed off, pouting, and went into the other room, turning the television up as loud as he could.   
  
Returning to his work, letting the light of his laptop's screen bask his face in a low glow, Heero tried to turn away the   
  
thoughts of his long-haired lover. His train of thought had been strong until just now, and it wasn't coming back to him   
  
peacefully. The flesh on his neck was still warm where Duo's lips had grazed him.  
  
After twenty minutes of futilely trying to get something done, Heero saved his work with a growl, turned off his computer,   
  
and went looking for his annoying lover. He found him in the bedroom, holding up a book, upside down, with a very bored   
  
expression on his face.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked quietly. He was surprised when he blinked and suddenly his arms were full of the bouncy teenager.  
  
"Heero! I know what we can do!" Duo said, the excitement in his voice very evident.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Go to an amusement park!"  
  
"NANI?!" Heero had a *very* bad feeling about this idea, and was not about to be dragged somewhere to be tortured.  
  
"Aw, but Heero, you'll like this. They have roller coasters, and fun houses, and boat rides and all sorts of other cool things.  
  
Besides, if you do this for me, I'll leave you alone for a week about taking me out…" Duo smiled sweetly at his lover,   
  
knowing that the last part would be the clincher, and was guaranteed to get him want he wanted.  
  
Heero sighed inwardly. He knew the procedure. Duo would ask him nicely, then smile; if that didn't work, he would go to   
  
the puppy-dog face that made Heero melt. If that didn't work, Heero would be sleeping on the couch for a week, and the   
  
house would be all too quiet. He knew which one he preferred. No matter what, he loved *his* Duo when he was bouncy   
  
and annoying.   
  
"I give up. Where is the closest amusement park?" He looked at the clock on the wall. It was ten AM. That should be  
  
enough time for them to go, Duo to have fun, and for Heero to note to never go there again, if not to blow it up.  
  
"We're in luck. It's only about a thirty minute drive from the house. You'll love it. I promise," Duo said, grabbing Heero's   
  
hand and dragging him to the door.  
  
"Hn. Baka, what about shoes? Jackets? Wallets?"  
  
Duo smacked his forehead. "Duh! Ok, ready in ten?"  
  
"Hai…" Heero said. He knew that Duo would take at least twice as long as that. The braided boy was impossible when it   
  
came to going out. He would change at least twice. Smirking to himself, the Japanese teen slipped on his socks and shoes,   
  
which were by the door, grabbed his and Duo's jackets out of the closet, and made sure he had his wallet and keys. He   
  
was surprised to see the American whirlwind in front of him, in different clothes, sandals and sunglasses. "Don't tell me you   
  
are starting to take after Howard now." That earned him a punch to the arm.  
  
"No, but it's warm out today and, well, it will be much better if I am prepared." Duo smiled, grabbing his jacket from   
  
Heero. "Oops, forgot my wallet. Be right back." He was off again and back in two seconds flat. "Heero? Can we stop at   
  
the bank first?"   
  
Heero looked at his lover, and was greeted by the puppy-dog eyes. Kicking himself, he nodded, dragging Duo out to the   
  
car, but not before locking the door behind them.   
  
"You're the best, Heero," Duo blurted out when they got into their navy blue SUV. "I promise to make it up to you later."   
  
He leaned over, and captured the scowling boy's lips in a heated kiss, running his hands through the messy brown hair.   
  
Heero forgot about trying to put the keys into the car's ignition as Duo kissed him. In fact, the keys fell from his hand as he   
  
pulled the other boy until he was almost in his lap. He took one hand, and ran it up the shirt Duo was wearing, tweaking a   
  
pert pink mound, which caused Duo to moan in pleasure. Heero took advantage of that to slip his tongue into the sweet   
  
mouth of the American.   
  
Breaking the kiss for air, Heero smirked. "You bet you will," he replied cryptically, picking the forgotten keys off the floor   
  
of the car, and starting it up.   
  
Duo groaned as he moved back into the passenger seat and buckled up. This was going to be a long day if Heero kept   
  
teasing him like that. It wasn't even ten-thirty in the morning, and already he had a raging hard-on. He was silent as the   
  
SUV slid out of its parking space, and hit the main road.  
  
Duo really enjoyed watching the scenery go by, especially that of the cute little town he had managed to convince Heero   
  
to move to so they could go to college. It was about an hour drive north and south to get to the nearest city, but the college   
  
town had everything they needed, except the amusement park.   
  
After a short run through the bank, where both boys got more money, they were on the highway, heading southeast as per   
  
Duo's directions. Heero could feel the excitement that was radiating from his unusually quiet lover, and it made him   
  
uncomfortable. Normally, if Duo was this quiet, it meant he had something up his sleeve. On the other hand, whatever   
  
Duo was plotting, Heero might enjoy it. Duo had not mentioned anything yet that Heero hadn't secretly enjoyed, so the   
  
Asian teen remained silent, in hopes that he wouldn't regret agreeing to this.  
  
They could see a few of the attractions from about five miles away. Heero eyed them warily, repeating his 'Duo Daytrip'   
  
Mantra. /This is only so he will leave me alone. This is so I can work. Nothing too horrible will occur. He may die after   
  
today, but I will try and enjoy this, somewhat. This is a mission./  
  
The closer they got, the more Duo could barely stay seated. When they reached the parking lot, he was squirming   
  
uncomfortably in his seat, waiting for the second the car stopped so he could take off running. Heero was taking to long to   
  
find a parking space, in Duo's opinion.   
  
"Heero, why not just pick a place in the back? It's not like it's that long of a walk to the door," Duo said, trying not to   
  
sound irritated in his need to get out of the car.   
  
Heero shot a look at the braided teen next to him. He was squirming, and the glow on his face was enough to make Heero   
  
catch some of his excitement. He gave up and parked the car in the next available spot he could find. No sooner had he   
  
done this that Duo jumped out through his door. Heero turned off the engine with a sigh, grabbed their jackets out of the   
  
backseat, and followed the chestnut braid as it quickly made it way to the front gate.  
  
He arrived to see Duo slapping down money and grabbing two tickets with no care. Then, Duo turned around, a huge grin   
  
planted on his face, and snatched up Heero's closest arm, dragging him through the gates and into the park.  
  
"Ok, Hee-chan, what do you want to do first?" Duo asked, scanning the park and the surrounding attractions. "There are   
  
a lot of roller coasters, a water park, some movie theater-type things, then there are the mild rides. So, anything you want   
  
to do, we can."  
  
"Whatever," Heero deadpanned, ignoring the nervousness that had started to creep into his mind. He had never been to   
  
an amusement park and, well, it didn't promise to be any kind of fun at all. /Yes, he will definitely have to make this up to   
  
me later./  
  
"Great! They have this really cool coaster I want to go on. Come on, or we'll be waiting all day to get on it." Duo grabbed   
  
Heero's arm again, and drug him to a long line for a ride that looked like it was about to fall apart, not that that bothered   
  
the other patrons of the park. /The line's a little longer than I thought it would be, but that's ok. I'll kill anyone who tries to   
  
break us up./  
  
After what felt like an eternity in the line, but was only about thirty minutes, Duo and Heero were sitting in the front seat of   
  
the wooden coaster, held snuggly in place by the metal bar of the car. With a roar of engines, the car crept out of the   
  
station, picking up speed as it went up a large hill.   
  
When they got off the roller coaster, three minutes later, Heero looked at his braided lover. Duo's face was flushed, his   
  
hair coming out of its meticulous braid, and he was on a high unlike any other.   
  
"Wasn't that *fucking* amazing? I thought that I was gonna die when we hit those triple loops. I wanna do it again. What   
  
about you, Hee-chan?" Duo said in one breath.   
  
"The line is much longer this time, Duo. Something else," Heero stated. In fact, the line had gotten much longer than before,   
  
and Duo knew that he could have stood in line for that one ride all day, but he wanted Heero to see the whole thing and   
  
have some fun.  
  
"Ok, well, there's the water park."  
  
"We have no swimming attire, Baka."  
  
"They sell it here, Heero." The puppy-dog eyes reappeared.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Taking that as consent, Duo raced ahead to the water park, following the signs, with Heero a few paces behind him.   
  
When they reached the water attractions, Duo let out a cry of joy. When he felt Heero standing behind him, he found the   
  
nearest gift shop. He had already picked out swimming trunks when Heero stepped in, obviously annoyed with the way   
  
he was running around. Holding up one pair, he turned to his scowling lover.  
  
"What do you think?"   
  
Heero hid the smirk that was threatening to show itself. Duo was holding up a pair of black shorts with red and white   
  
strips on the side. They were… typical Duo.   
  
"They are perfect," he remarked.  
  
"I thought so too." Duo smiled and tossed the other pair of shorts at Heero. "I think those will bring out your eyes, Oh  
  
Serious One." He could have sworn that he heard Heero mutter, "One of us has to be serious." Ignoring the comment,   
  
Duo grabbed some plain beach towels, and walked up to the counter, where a girl of about sixteen was standing, blushing   
  
from the roots of her hair down.  
  
"Will… Will that be all, sir?" she stammered.  
  
"Sure will," Duo leaned in to look at her name tag. "Angie. Cute name for a cute girl." He winked at her. "Oh, and the   
  
shorts that he's holding, too."  
  
The girl looked up, only to see another gorgeous guy staring at the first, and when he looked at her, she wondered if she   
  
should have met Death at that moment. The look he was giving would have made any other person drop dead on the spot.   
  
She quickly rang up the purchase, handing the bag to the boy with the violet eyes in front of her, handing him his change   
  
as well. She had no sooner done that when the brown-haired boy dragged the playful one out of the store.  
  
"Could you have been any more flirtatious?" Heero growled.  
  
"Burst my bubble, why don't ya? Besides, she was cute, for a girl." Duo stopped, staring at Heero, whose jaw was   
  
clinched tightly. "Were you jealous?" he asked quietly, wrapping his arms around his silent lover. "You know there's no   
  
one else for me but you, Yuy. You don't have to be jealous." He leaned in close and licked Heero's ear quickly. "I love   
  
you, Heero."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Was that an 'I love you, too, Duo' in Heero-ese? Or am I annoying you?" Duo asked playfully, flicking his tongue against   
  
Heero's ear.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Baka," Heero whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Good," Duo all but yelled, walking off to find a changing room.   
  
Once they were changed and their things were locked up, Duo and Heero spent the next four hours playing on the slides,   
  
swimming in the wave pool, and just relaxing for the most part. Duo was about to go on the largest water slide in the park,   
  
yet again, when his stomach growled.  
  
"Hungry?" Heero asked, amused, as always, with Duo.   
  
"Um, yeah," Duo said, blushing. "I haven't eaten since this morning."  
  
"Fine. I think I've had my fill with the water." Heero grabbed their towels and marched over to the lockers to retrieve their   
  
clothing.   
  
After a quick change of clothing, they headed off to one of the many food centers. Duo got a hamburger and fries with a   
  
Coke, while Heero settled for a slice of plain cheese pizza and bottled water. They ate in companionable silence, with   
  
Heero ignoring the erotic noises that his lover was making while he devoured the greasy food. When they were finished,   
  
Duo looked at Heero and smiled, sneaking a quick kiss before running off to the ice cream stand.  
  
He returned with a vanilla cone, and proceeded to lick, suck, and nibble on the white creamy substance. Heero just   
  
stared in awe as the cone was molested in front of him, shifting in his seat as his jeans seemed to be a bit too tight for him.  
  
"Duo!" he yelled, when the sight became too much for him to bear. He was rewarded with a sweet and almost-innocent   
  
smile.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Just eat the damn thing so we can do something else," Heero growled, turning his head away from the provocative sight.  
  
"But, I *am* eating it, Hee-chan." Duo sighed, and popped the rest of the abused cone into his mouth. "Ok, 'Ro, it's safe   
  
to look again." He stood and walked across to his scowling lover. "Let's go into the haunted house. I heard it's a nice   
  
make out place," he whispered seductively.   
  
Before Duo had time to adjust, the Japanese boy was pulling him in the wrong direction. Smiling, he gently directed their   
  
'march' the correct way. They didn't walk far to get to the shabby looking building, and there was no line when they   
  
entered, so they left their bag at the entrance/exit of the building and got onto one of the rotating couches. One of the   
  
workers popped the safety bar into place, and they started to move.  
  
Duo looked around for about twenty seconds, until he decided that teasing the boy next to him was more entertaining.   
  
Heero tried to put up a fight, but only for a second, before he grabbed the other's head and forcibly kissed him.   
  
Duo laughed, kissing Heero back as well as he could, and then gave up. "Oh, I just *love* it when you are so willful,   
  
Hee-chan."  
  
"Shut up. Too much talking," Heero said, before kissing the other boy again, this time running a hand up his shirt to play   
  
with the pink mounds of his nipples. Neither boy noticed when the car stopped, and the girls ahead of them screamed as  
  
the lights failed.   
  
By the time the car was moving again and had pulled to a stop at the end, Heero had managed to removed Duo's shirt   
  
completely, and Duo was trying his best to be *in* Heero's lap. The park employees stood there, mouths opened at the   
  
sight of the two boys making out on the ride, one step away from shagging right there.   
  
One girl giggled, and Heero looked over at the offending party, giving her the best death glare he could manage with a   
  
flushed and eager Duo in his lap. Duo looked up, paled, and put his shirt back on.  
  
"Ano, Heero, I think it's time to leave," Duo whispered, the embarrassment carrying to anyone within hearing range.  
  
"Aa." Heero stepped out, helping his lover, and gave every person staring a glare so intense that they had to look away.   
  
He then grabbed their bag, and walked with Duo out of the haunted house, out to the front gates, and back to the car.   
  
"Home. Now."  
  
Duo could only nod, the blush on his cheeks still surprisingly vivid. When he got into the car, he was surprised by a sweet   
  
and soft kiss. He looked up at his smiling Heero.  
  
"I had fun, amazingly enough. Somehow, though, I doubt we will be coming here again." That made Duo snicker.  
  
"At least not for a while, anyway."  
  
"Aa."  
  
Owari! 


End file.
